the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Ichirou Hiroki
Ichirou gami.png Ichirou update.png Ichirou punk.PNG IChirou 8th hokage.PNG|Ichirou after the death of the 8th hokage 'Approval:' 9/27/13 7 feats bori (v2.3) 'Appearance and Personality' Ichirou Is usually a very cheery lad,but has been known to look down on others for ingnorance and weakness. He trains hard and fights seriously, he wants to gain a large amount of power to avednge konoha and will do almoust anything to obtain it. For his age he is very strong and quite smart, but he has never focused on training his chakra or jutsu skills. Honoka is a 6' tall and 200 pound boy. He has medium length blue spiky hair and brown eyes. 'Stats' (Total:64) ' '''Strength: 15 ' 'Speed: 14 ' 'Chakra Levels: 8 ' 'Chakra Control: 9 ' 'Endurance: 10 ' '''CP:100 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Taijutsu Specialist Genin 2: Seishin Hosuto: Arachna (The Spider Queen) Chunin: Ninja Monk Jonin: N/A S-Rank: N/A Kage Rank: N/A 'Abilities' Feats earned so far: 7 Banked feats: 0 # # + 5 stats # +5 stats # Gate 1 - Provides a 20 CP stat buff in speed, costs 20 CP a round. (+5 Str) # Leaf strong whirlwind- A taijutsu using a combination of speed and power. The essence of this technique is concentrated in a spinning back kick, with such speed that not a single person can follow the user's movement, smashing his enemy with overwhelming strength. 10 cp # Seishin Chakra: All spirit beast's have a very large reserve of chakra that their host can draw upon. (User gets 15CP for each feat invested in Seishin Hosuto abilities) # Shroud of Arachna: Arachna allows her chakra to envelop her host. The shroud creates a semi transparent set of glowing red legs to appear around the host, they can hold them self up with this, The host's hair also grows to about waist level when in this mode, after exiting the hair retrActs back to normal length. Seishin Beam cost is reduced by 50% while in this mode (+5 speed, +5 strength) to activate, 20 CP per round to maintain Equipment *(2) Blood incresing pill *(3) Military rations pill *(3) Single Kunai *(1) Basic medkit Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 16500 * Ryo left: 0 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 35' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: --day' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 5 ' http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Killing_da_Cannibals http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/The_Search http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Crimson_Lotus_:_Operation_Blackout http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/A_Small_Problem http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Mr._Breaker 'C-Rank: 3 ' http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Cave_Cleaning_II http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/The_big_green_basilisk http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Crowd_Control 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'Raids: 0 ' 'Other: 1 ' http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/The_last_of_his_Kind Chunin exam (Not yet created on wiki.) qp http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/A_darker_path '''History and Story Ichirou had a very simple young life, he spent time with his family, played with his siblings, and visited parks around konoha. he spent most of his time with his parents and siblings before he joined the academy.During his time in the academy he bagan making freinds, in his life he rarly knew many people besides his family. He spent much less time with his family and began spending most of it with his freinds, or learning at the academy. In the academy he was taught all about the history of the village, from the 1st hokage and madara, to the nine tails attack, uchiha massacre, and the 4th great ninja war. These lessons made him relize the true danger of the sworld he lived in. He thought of all the times the village had been attacked, or put in danger, he thought of his freinds, his family and his siblings. He decided that it was his responsibility to protect his village. He bagan training harder than he ever had before, pushing his physical and mental cappabilities to their limit. he would practice day and night, stregnthening his body. He never took to chakara well due to his family not having a very strong chakra supply. He practiced his control but could really only do a couple jutsu before he exsahsted his entire reserve. When he reached the age of 14 he was almost ready to graduate from the academy, he had learned all there was to be learned there, he has trained to the best of his ability there, he even learned what it was to truly want to protect something. Soon he would have to gain the power to protect. People were always nice to Ichirou, but secretly many thought he was crazy, there hadn't been an incedent in Konoh for quite sometime, so why would it need protecting.Ichirou knew the truth though, in this world there is never peace for to long. When Ichirou bacame a Genin he was put into squad 13, it constisted of him, stider, ryuu, with their sensei, Jesien. On their first mission together, they invaded a small group of crimson lotus, together they took out the small group but, unfortunatly by doing this they were not around to help stop the invation that was going on in konoha. When they got to the village they were greated by the leader of the crimson lotus. It seemed that squad 13 was doomed on their first mission, but they were saved by the hokage, unfortunatly, the hokage was not able to defeat the leader of the crimson lotus, with his goal of saving konoha he let it be destroyed right infront of him. He took the mangekyo off of a dead uchiha saving them to implant later. After the invasion ichirou and many of the other surviors left the now enemy controlled village and went into a near by refugee camp, there ichirou faced his inner demons, and found his new goal, take back the village and become hokage. Thanks to his sensei Ichirou was able to overcome the death of his parents and hokage. In this refuge camp ichirou became a chunin, shortly after this he went on his own adventure to gain stength. On Ichirou's adventure He travled into the forest of death, although this is thought to be suicide, Ichirou knew that great strength would be hidden deep inside. He traveled throug incountering many horrible creatures, and barely surviving, but he knew if he didn't carry on then he could never help retake the village, and could never become hokage, He continued his trek through until he met a giant horrific human-spider hybrid. She introduced herself to him, She called her self Arachna-TheSspider Queen. She said that her thurst for blood was not being satisfied in the forest and that she would seal herself inside of him, lending him her power, if he would use her power to strike down any enemy that confronted them. Ichirou agreed and she sealed herself with in him, giving him a boost in chakra and strength. 'Theme song' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w83phD3EwSc Category:Character Category:Konohagakure